A New Beginning
by thedoctor127
Summary: The Valar give Harry, Sirius and Severus a new chance at life as Elflings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings belongs to JRR Tolkein and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Three Endings and a Beginning

The Fëanturi, the Masters of Spirit, gazed with uncharacteristic focus on another dimension. The three Valar, Lórien, the Valar of Dreams, Mandos, the Valar of Death, and Nienna, the Valar of Mercy, watched. They watched as the wizards of another earth waged epic battle after epic battle, watched as many a soul took their leave from the halls of the living and set forth to the halls of the dead. Yet they were not watching in mourning for the fallen, nor lending a helping hand to those who prayed for one. The Fëanturi were waiting. And finally, after an age of silent observation, their time had come.

קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קוקו קו קו קו

For the first time in years, Sirius Black felt useful. He was defending his godson against death eaters, and having a lovely chat while catching up with his cousin Bella. The fact she was actively trying to kill him only made their time together more precious. She sent a stunner at him and he ducked, laughing a little at her pathetic attempt. Bellatrix Lestrenge, the one who helped torture Alice and Frank Longbottom to insanity, sending a wee itty bitty stunner?

"Come on Bella dear! You can do better than that!" Sirius yelled, his voice echoing throughout the chamber in the Department of Mysteries. He missed the dance of dueling, the thrill of mortal danger. And like any good dance, one must have a good partner or else it is a wasted opportunity. Luckily, or unluckily for Sirius, Bella was one of the best. The next red beam hit him square in the chest. He felt it hit, and he first he was confused. Had he, Sirius Black, just been taken down by a simple stunning spell? The next thought was horror as he realized that right behind him was the Veil, and he was falling backwards into it. The final thought on Sirius' mind before he fell through was of his beloved godson. If he was gone, who would love Harry now?

קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קוקו קו קו קו

In another word, the three Valar looked at one another and smiled. Mandos stood from his throne and nodded goodbye to his siblings. He then set out to collect the first of three souls to deliver to Arda.

קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קוקו קו קו קו

Severus Snape was not afraid of death. If anything he was too eager for to finally end it all. He had tried so hard for so long but nothing he did could make up what he stole from Lily. By delivering the prophecy to the Dark Lord he had killed her. Her blood stained his hands as surely as it did his old master's. He had kept Lily's son alive, only to find out it was like raising a pig for slaughter. And here Harry Potter was, the son of his dearest love and most bitter rival, about to walk to his death and there was nothing Severus could do to aid him. He could feel Nagini's poison rushing through his veins and by Merlin it hurt. As his strength left him he asked Harry to look and him. As he died, Severus looked into the eyes of his beloved one last time.

קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו

In the hall of the Fëanturi, yet another Valar was called to action. Lórien stood and walked to his sister, hugging her tight. For the first time in over an age, he would be alone. She flashed him a smile as he walked out into the other, to collect the second soul destined for greatness in Arda.

קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קוקו קו קו קו

For the third time in his life, Harry Potter stared down the end of an Avada Kadavra curse. Yet this time he had no intention of walking away. He had ignored Voldemort's taunting for over five minutes, but dragging out his death was making him anxious.

"Tom, I thought a half-blood like you was more capable of killing than a common muggle. I guess I was wrong. Couldn't even kill a …."

The killing curse was hurtling towards him before he finished his sentence, and Harry smiled as it hit, knowing that now his friends would be safe. And as for him, he was off to see his parents.

קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קוקו קו קו קו

The last of the Fëanturi stood and made her way to ferry the last soul to a safe harbor in her home world. All three of them had suffered too much for too long, and she and her brothers had devised the perfect plan to gift them a happier life. With one final glance at the hall that she had lived in for far too long, Nienna set out to bring both herself and one Harry Potter home.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you so much for the positive response! This is my first story, so if anyone has any suggestions/constructive criticism please, please please leave a comment so I can improve! Also, and this will not happen for a while, I am going to add in a romantic aspect to the story. If anyone has a pairing they want to see please leave a comment.

A/N 2: Sorry to everyone who already read the chapter, after doing a little more planning for the story I realized that in order for the timing of the Elves aging so slowly to work I had to make Aragorn enter the story later.

Chapter Two: A day of Many Discoveries

Harry was tired, and the birds outside his window were too loud. He groaned, trying to tune them out. After five minutes Harry gave up and opened his eyes, at which point noticed first of three very important facts. He was not in his bedroom in Privet Drive, not in his dorm in Hogwarts or even in the tent he had been sharing with Ron and Hermione these past few months. Harry was lying down on a surprisingly soft patch of moss. He craned his head back and looked around, whereupon he made two more discoveries that were quite frankly alarming. He in the middle of a large forest with trees so tall they seemed to swallow the sunlight. Harry whimpered a little because the dark was scary, and then caught himself. He had not been afraid of the dark for years, he could not afford to be with all the time he spent in his cupboard. He moved to bury his face in his hands but stopped suddenly. He was tiny! Harry had always been small due to malnutrition when he was with the Dursley's but this, this was ridiculous.

Harry stood on shaky legs to get a better grip on his surroundings. He saw there was a small stream nearby and toddled over to it to get a good look at his new body. His reflection stared back at him through his own green eyes, only now they shone just a little bit brighter. His skin seemed to glow slightly. He had long, raven locks tumbling past the small of his back. The biggest surprise was his ears. They had points on them, like the muggle elf stories Aunt Petunia used to read Dudley. He touched one and giggled. It tickled!

He plopped down an a nice mossy bolder and tried to think of what to do. He sat looking into the water, mesmerized as it danced and gurgled past him. Soon the sun started to go down, taking the light and warmth with it. He whimpered, scared and alone. _I'm all alone and I just want someone to find me. I thought I was going to see mummy and daddy, and they're not here. Where am I? I want my Nana and Ada!"_ The new words came unbidden to his mind. Despite never hearing them before, they sounded as natural as English to him. Naturally, this only scared him more and he began to sob, his cries echoing through the trees.

"For the love of Merlin" a young sounding voice called from nearby "will you please shut the bloody hell up!"

קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו

Severus groaned. His whole body hurt. However, after being on the receiving end of a cruciatus more times than he cared to remember, Snape was no stranger to pain. Pushing aside his discomfort, he slowly opened his eyes to adjust them to the light. And promptly screamed. Lying next to him was the de-aged body of his childhood nemesis. Luckily Black was still unconscious, if he was awake Severus could not hold himself accountable for his actions. Studying Black more closely he noticed that not only was he de aged to about four, but also had pointed ears and seemed to have landed headfirst on a rock. There was blood trickling down the mutt's head and Severus sighed, deciding to help him just this once so he could have some help figuring out just where the bloody hell they were.

Snape stood up and realized he was far too close to the ground for his liking. He looked down and saw that his legs were now far too short and covered in baby fat. ' _Well'_ thought Snape, ' _Isn't this just fantastic. I am in the middle of nowhere without a wand, stuck with the mangy mutt and seem to have misplaced all my years of hard earned puberty. I guess the first time around was not punishment enough. This is just brilliant._ ' He walked over to his lordly idiotness to clean the head wound before remembering he was completely naked and had nothing to clean it with. A little ways away he could make out a stream, and resolved to go over and bring some water back in his hands to wash some dirt out at least. Just then he heard the sound of a small child wailing nearby. Thinking this must be Sirius, he yelled "For the love of Merlin you please shut the bloody hell up!" However, a quick glance showed that Sirius was still unconscious.

Taking a deep breath, Severus steeled himself and walked toward the source of the noise, taking care not to slip on the way down the steep slope to the stream. There, he saw something almost as bad as Sirius. The Potter Spawn was lying on a boulder, crying his eyes out. The crying and the stress of the day broke through his barriers, and for the first time in almost twenty years, Snape began to cry as well. It wasn't fair! He was supposed to be dead and all the struggles he faced were supposed to be gone! Now he was in a strange place with Potter and Black and…

A snarl ripped through the trees. He heard something rustling behind him. Snape quickly whipped his head and came face to face with the ugliest creature he had ever seen. Its face was twisted and gnarled, in fact its whole body was a misshapen mockery or the human form. It smiled at him and called out in a language he didn't understand. Then it raised its - was that a sword? - and brought it down. Then whole world went black.

קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו קו

Elladan and Elrohir were on their way back home after two weeks patrolling the borders of Imladris. Orcs were becoming bolder, and sightings of them were increasing with frightening regularity. Lord Elrond, or as they knew him, Ada, had doubled the number of patrols in an effort to keep the borders safe. The twins were higher ranking than normal border guards, but in times of trouble every capable Ellon and Elleth lent a hand.

After two weeks of constant vigilance, both were happy to be going home. For the past hour, they had been trudging along in silence, when Elrohir decided to have some fun. After all, they were off duty now. "Hey Nawag" Called Elrohir, twirling on soft feet through the undergrowth "you seem to have shrunk. Is it time to hang up your bow for a beard?"

Elladan chuckled and ran behind his brother to slap the back of his head. "Oh really Elrohir? Thiach uanui a naneth lín le hamma"

"That insult does not even work dear honeg" Said Elrohir with a triumphant smile "for if I am ugly then you are the same. And unless my memory fails me, it is not wise to insult Nana in front of those who would report it to our Adar."

Elladan paled "Please Elrohir, do not tell Ada! I lied, you are stunning, the most magnificent Ellon to walk the forests of Arda in since the dawn of time."

Elrohir raised his eyebrow "You know complimenting my appearance compliments yours as well. How about this: You admit I am the better archer, and out squabble stays far away from our dear lord's ears."

"Oh most honorable Elladan" cried Elrohir, puffing out his chest to imitate Imladris' town crier in both tone and posture "You are the best Archer in all of Imladris"

"Thank you, was that so hard?"

The twins chuckled and fell into a comfortable silence once more, simply content to be with other when they heard the unmistakable sound of a child crying out in fright. _What was a child doing in the middle of the forest? Especially so close to the border of Imladris?_ They started towards the sound and then heard the unmistakable sound of orcs nearby. Rushing towards the source of the noise they heard an orc call out in the foul black tongue, filthying their pure forest with the taint of Mordor. " _Izg gimbuga golog dag! zaburz gost!_ " But while the language itself was enough to chill their blood, the meaning of the words was so much worse. " _I found ourselves an elfling! Tonight we will feast!"_ Their heart's stopped and the twin sons of Elrond broke into a full out run through the trees, desperately hoping they would not be too late.

* * *

Sindarin Translation:

 _Adar/Ada_ \- Dad/Daddy

 _Naneth/Nana_ \- Mom/mommy

 _Ellon_ \- Male Elf

 _Elleth -_ Female Elf

 _Nawag -_ Insulting Elvish word for a dwarf

 _Honeg_ \- brother (diminutive)

 _Thiach uanui a naneth lín le hamma -_ You're ugly and your mother dresses you


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter

" _Orc (Black Tongue)"_

 _Memory/thought_

"Sindarin"

Sîdh

The early autumn was a busy time by the river in the forest. The winter was fast approaching, so every being had to prepare. There were acorns and berries to store, there were nests to shore up, there young to brief on the harsh realities of the cold. The air was filled with the bustle of the animals and the rustle of the trees. In the canopy of the trees, a few cardinals playing a very intense game of chase, and many of the trees were closely following their progress. On the forest floor, three baby deer were playing with wet leaves, and a brown bear was arranging the berries it had harvested just so. The tranquility of the scene was shattered when two elves raced into the clearing.

Elladan and Elrohir leapt over fallen logs, skidded around the ancient trunks of the forest, and narrowly avoided trampling several confused looking fawns. As they were running, each reached around their back to grasp their bow, and readied an arrow on the string, holding it taut so they could shoot at a moments notice. In what seemed like an age, but was probably no more than a minute, they arrived at the scene, standing at the top of a small hill looking down onto a river bank.

Ten orcs stood around a small figure, who looked to be no more than five years of age. The child lay limp on the ground, and Elladan could make out a trickle of red cascading down their temple. A few feet away sat a smaller figure, however this little one was awake. Awake and clearly terrified. He whimpered as the orcs drew closer, laughing as they shoved him off the rock and onto the ground. One raised its hand to strike the child, only to fall backwards with an arrow protruding from its chest.

" _This is an elven arrow!"_ Shouted an orc before another arrow lodged in its throat. The orc fell to the ground, blood gurgling from the wound in its neck.

Elladan and Elrohir stepped out of the cover of the trees to lure them away from the young ones on the ground. The thirteen remaining orcs snarled and yelled, rushing up while brandishing their weapons. Soon their yells turned to screams as orc after orc was swiftly cut down with well-aimed arrows before they had even crested the hill.

The twins ran down the hill, kneeling down to inspect the children for injuries. "Elrohir" Elladan called "Before the orc had yelled that these were elflings, but surly that is impossible? The last elfling was born over two thousand years ago."

Elrohir smiled and replied "Aye. The orc probably meant human child who...By the Valar!" Elrohir swept their hair behind their ears to see if the extent of the wound on their head, only to reveal an ear with a small but definite point. Elladan followed suit, and discovered yet another pointed ear.

Nearby, the heard the sound of groaning. Elrohir grabbed his bow and leapt up, certain it was another orc who had been injured as opposed to kill. Another small figure lay upon a boulder. _Surly not. There have been no children for two thousand years, and now the Valar see to bless us with three?_ Sure enough, behind the child's inky black hair poked two very pointed ears.

חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת

The monsters were worse than Death Eaters. They may not have been more dangerous, but unlike when he was up against Death Eaters, Harry was completely helpless. Also, Death Eaters had some semblance of personal hygiene. These monsters stunk, like they were already dead and rotting. He had just noticed another person like him had come to the river when they burst through the trees and started shouting. Harry cried out when they knocked out the other person with him, but before he could scramble down to help one of them grabbed his arm and started smiling at him. This was worse than the yelling. He saw its hand lift up and braced himself. It was grabbing him, it was going to hit, it was going to hurt. Harry started breathing in and out, in and out, too fast, everything was happening to fast and too slow. He was back, he was in a new body just to go back to being Freak. He was never getting out, never getting out. And then he was lost to memory.

 _He was five years old. It was dark, but it was always dark in his cupboard. But the dark was safe. No one hurt him in the dark. The dark meant alone, and alone was good. The dark didn't care he was a freak, it didn't care he was a burden. The latch outside the door started to shake, and it opened with an ominous creek. Uncle Vernon stuck his hand in and dragged Harry out by his already hurting wrist. "Freak!" He yelled, spittle flying into Harry's face. He slowly took out his belt, folded it, and smiled._

חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת

The smallest elfling whimpered, muttering in Sindarin. With his acute hearing, it was not difficult for Elladan to make out the words. He kept saying "I'll be good, I promise" and "Please, it hurts." Elladan was horrified, no being so young should speak with such fear. With infinite care, he picked the elfling up and settled him across his chest, rubbing circles on his back while softly crooning the old lullaby his Nana used to sing. The elfling yawned and snuggled closer into his embrace, unconsciously seeking comfort from what appeared to be the most caring Ellon he had come in contact with in some time. Elladan looked to the other elfling, still unconscious with a nasty concussion and sighed, slightly dazed. How could beings so pure endure so much hardship? He steeled himself and stood up, eliciting a whine from the little one clinging to his tunic.

"Sîdh, gwinig, all is well" Elladan said, scooping up the other child with his free hand. With both arms full of elfling, he set of in search of his brother so they could deliver the treasures to their Adar.

חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת חץ וקשת

Translation:

Sîdh - Peace

Gwinig – Little one, baby

Ada - father


End file.
